The Batman: Legend Part 1 (film)
The Batman: Legend Part 1 will be the eigth installment in The Batman series''. ''It will be the second-last film in the series. Armie hammer returns as Batman and Tom Hardy returns as Bane. Liam Hemsworth, Emma Watson, Jayonna Fabro, Morgan Freeman, Joanna Shari, Ashley Logan, Adrian Hughes, and Lindsy Fonsesca return to their roles. The new director stated that this film and its sequel will be darker and more realistic in an attempt to end the series "with a bang". Plot 5 years after Black Mask, Lark, Jay, and Henry Black take over Wayne Enterprises and the underground criminals take over Gotham City, a mysterious man named the "Red Hood" and a new army of criminals appear to take over from the current criminals. The two gangs fight (Black Mask's and Red Hood's), but Red Hood wins. After Black Mask shows mercy to Red Hood, he kills Black to test it, then takes Lark and Jay and leaves Black Mask in a building that explodes. Meanwhile, Dr. Hugo Strange invades the Gotham Extreme Penal Prison (which, along with Arkham Asylum and the area around it, is still controlled by the police) and releases Bane and brings up his confidence. He tells him to invade Arkham Asylum so that the Red Hood can take over all of Gotham. Meanwhile, Red Robin and Batgirl get kidnapped by Red Hood's gang. However, they fight back and leave Gotham City to go to Batman and Nightwing in Metropolis. Meanwhile, Bane explodes through the walls of Arkham Asylum and releases Gotham's greatest villains, Two-Face, Firefly, Poison Ivy, Great White Shark, and The Riddler. Red Hood appears and thanks Bane. Meanwhile, Catman and Catwoman join Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Red Robin. Crispus Allen tries to find out where the headquarters are for Red Hood's gang, but gets killed by one of its members. Batman gets really upset, so he asks for alone time from the rest of the superheroes. He calls his friend Harold Allnut, who fled to Metropolis to make a new suit for a fight against Red Hood's gang. Meanwhile, Red Hood thinks that Two-Face is an inconveniance and tells Jay and Lark to kill him by attracting him with their beauty. Great White Shark gets upset, but Red Hood shoots him also. Batman, now with a better, more versatile, approaches Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael, an anti-heroic legend of Metropolis and asks him to assist in the fight for Gotham. He agrees, surprising Batman. Batman then leads his sidekicks into Gotham and takes over a district. Red Hood is furious and orders Bane and Arnold Etchinson/Abbatoir to destroy Batman. Meanwhile, Batman goes to the Batcave by himself to find if there is any evidence as to where Red Hood went. However, Bane appears and breaks Batman's back. Bane destroys the Batcave and then is about to kill Batman, but Catwoman comes and stops him. Her quickness frustrates Bane, who leaves. Catwoman brings batman to safety. Then, Batman and Catwoman's old foe, Hush, appears. Catwoman attacks him, but he appears humble. He goes to Batman and tells him to come to his office for help. Hush, the best doctor in Gotham, cures Batman, but he has to undergo some rehabilitation. In the meantime, Batman gives the Batman throne to Azrael, so that he can get Bane, Abbatoir, and Red Hood. Azrael and Red Robin fight Bane and Azrael finds a way to stop the venom from going to his body. He then defeats him. Abbatoir flees, but Azrael quickly catches up to him and kills him, frightening Red Robin. Azrael then gets really upset with him and tells him that he is just in his way all the time. Red Robin leaves to help Batgirl and Catman find Red Hood. Catwoman tells Batman that Azrael defeated Bane and Abbatoir and Batman is happy. However, when Red Robin comes and tells him how violent he is, Batman gets upset and goes to get his suit back once his rehab is done. Azrael technologically enhances the Batsuit and plans to kill all of the criminals. Catman catches up to him to help him, but Azrael wants to do it alone. He finds some thugs and nearly kills them, but Batman appears with a new Batsuit that sports a red bat on a black background. He saves the criminals, but Azrael gets mad at Batman. They fight on Gotham Bridge and Azrael is winning until Red Hood comes and blows up a part of the bridge. Azrael and Batman then fight together (along with Nightwing, Catwoman, Red Robin, Batgirl, Catman, and Hush) to stop the villains Great White Shark, Firefly, Poison Ivy , and Killer Croc. They send them to jail, but Red Hood gets away. Now that Batman has taken over half of Gotham City, they plan to take over the rest of it with the help of the police. Cast *'Armie hammer as Bruce '''Wayne/Batman' *'Michael Lane '''as '''Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael' *'Lachy Hulme '''as '''Red Hood' *'Bobo Stewart '''as '''Tim Drake/Red Robin' *'Jordan Carver '''as '''Selina Kyle/Catwoman' *'Tom Hardy' as Antonio Diego/Bane *'Dolph Lundgren '''as '''Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush' *'Joanna Shari '''as '''Lark' *'Nathan Jones '''as '''Warren White/Great White Shark' *'Liam Hemsworth '''as '''Dick Grayson/Nightwing' *'Aaron Eckhart '''as '''Harvey Dent/Two-Face' *'Michael Papajohn '''as '''Arnold Etchinson/Abattoir' *'Emma Watson '''as '''Alaina Williams/Batgirl' *'Kate Beckinsale '''as '''Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' *'Robin Williams '''as '''Dr. Hugo Strange' *'Warrick Grier '''as '''Thomas Blake/Catman' *'Ashley Logan' as Jay *'Gary Daniels '''as '''Nedamja Abramavovici/The Hammer' *'Adrian Hughes '''as '''Crispus Allen' *'Hugo Weaving '''as '''Roman Sionis/Black Mask' *'Pierre Garard '''as '''Harold Allnut' *'Jim Carrey '''as '''Edward Nigma/The Riddler' *'Callum Blue '''as '''Garfied Lynns/Firefly' *'Morgan Freeman '''as '''Lucius Fox' *'Lindsy Fonsesca '''as '''Bette Kane' *'David Paetkau '''as '''Henry Black' *'Michael Gregory '''as '''Donald Peak' *'Hugh Dillon '''as '''David Cornwell' Other Characters *'Andy Kelly' *'Steve Blum as Killer Croc' *'Michael Atkins' *'Lew Moxon' Sequel The Batman: Legend Part 2 will be released the next year. Category:Plot Category:Sequel Category:2028 films